Después de la batalla
by Leiram
Summary: Las tropas del Imperio Kou están preparándose para regresar a su país, pero antes de partir Kougyoku decide despedirse de Alibaba. Ubicado en el capítulo 198 del manga. Alibaba/Kougyoku.


**Título:** Después de la batalla  
**Fandom:** Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic  
**Personajes:** Kougyoku Ren, Alibaba Saluja.  
**Parejas:** Alibaba/Kougyoku.  
**Palabras:** 1.214  
**Advertencias:** Spoilers hasta el capítulo 200 del manga.  
**Notas:** Ubicado en el capítulo 198 del manga. Escrito para _**laurineandersen**_ de **LiveJournal** por el _**aisinfronteras**_ del año pasado. Aviso que cuando escribí el fic recien había salido el capítulo 201 o 202 así que los eventos que están pasando en estos momentos no están tomados en cuenta.  
**Disclaimer:** Magi no me pertenece.

* * *

**Después de la batalla**

Alibaba se pasó una mano por su cabello y suspiró de alivio. Momentos atrás habían podido derrotar al médium y apenas después de que hubiera sucedido aquello Kouen Ren había intentado llevarse a Aladdin al Imperio Kou. Afortunadamente Sinbad intervino y logró convencer al primer príncipe de tener una cumbre dentro de dos meses donde Aladdin iría y cumpliría su promesa. Al pelirrojo no le había hecho mucha gracia la intervención del rey de Sindria, pero accedió ya que sabía que no tenía otra opción. En esos momentos ni él ni sus hermanos tenían oportunidad alguna frente a Sindria, la Alianza de los Siete Mares y Reim, que se había aliado a ellos también. Ahora los hermanos Ren y su armada estaban haciendo los preparativos para retirarse.

Miró las cosas a su alrededor. Habían pasado sólo unos meses desde que se había separado de sus amigos y nunca se imaginó que su reencuentro pasaría en medio de una guerra. Se dio vuelta y miró a lo lejos a Aladdin que estaba hablando con alegría con el nuevo magi de Reim, otro muchacho de tez oscura y una niña. Los cuatro tenían lágrimas en sus ojos, lágrimas de alegría y Alibaba no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por su mejor amigo. A unos metros contiguos estaba Morgiana hablando con Mu y los otros fanalis. Él los había introducido instantes atrás y después de que hubieran hablado un poco decidió dejarlos solos. Sentía que aquel era un momento especial para ella en que no debía interferir. Mientras se preguntaba que debía hacer sintió una mano tocar su hombro derecho. Dándose vuelta se encontró con la octava princesa del Imperio Kou, Kougyoku.

—¡Kougyoku! —exclamó con alegría. La pelirroja en respuesta bufó e hizo un puchero.

—Al fin me hablas, te estuve llamando todo este tiempo, pero no me escuchabas. Y yo que vine aquí especialmente a despedirme.

—Lo siento, mi cabeza estaba en otra parte… —Sonrió a modo de disculpas. Realmente no sabía que decir. Ella lo miró detenidamente por unos momentos hasta que relajó su postura.

—Muy bien, te perdono. Pero que esto no vuelva a suceder de nuevo, me escuchaste.

—Sí, señora.

—Oye, ¡no me llames así! Dime señorita que no estoy vieja.

A continuación los dos empezaron a reír. Por un momento olvidó donde estaba. Olvidó que a su alrededor se encontraba las armadas de diferentes países. Olvidó que estuvo peleando contra un monstruo que estuvo a punto de destruir su mundo y creyó estar de vuelta en Sindria; específicamente aquellos días en que se hizo amiga de la pelirroja.

—¿Y cómo has estado? Quiero que me digas todo Reim. ¿Qué tal es el país? ¿Cómo es la gente? Siempre quise ir, pero ya sabes, al ser un imperio enemigo mis chances son muy bajas.

—Sólo estuve en la capital así que sólo puedo hablarte de ahí, pero me gustó. La ciudad es muy bella y la gente es muy agradable. Incluso me encontré con unos conocidos que me ayudaron mucho al principio.

—Ya veo. ¿Y cómo te fue en el coliseo? —Agarró su brazo y lo examinó un poco—. Veo que te ganaste unos músculos.

Feliz ante su cumplido flexionó su brazo y presumió.

—¿Verdad que si? Estuve entrenando muy duro. No puedo esperar para decírselo a mi maestro. Seguro que se sentirá muy orgulloso de mí.

—¿Qué hay de esas cicatrices? —preguntó ella en cambio, señalando su mismo brazo, pero esta vez su tono era de preocupación.

—Ah, ¿esto? Fue de mi primera pelea en el coliseo. Luché contra una bestia llamada Garda. Fue la pelea más dura, casi muero, pero por suerte sólo me rompí el brazo. —Kougyoku abrió los ojos como platos y lo miró aterrada. Alibaba se arrepintió por abrir demás su boca—. ¡Pero no te preocupes! ¡Ya estoy bien y puedo mover el brazo sin problemas!

Movió su brazo varias veces en un intento para tranquilizarla. Ella por su parte detuvo el movimiento para tomarlo una vez más. Lo miro por un momento y a continuación comenzó a acariciar sus cicatrices. El rubio la miró anonadado.

—Me alegra que estés bien, no sé que habría hecho si hubieras muerto.

Dejó de acariciar su brazo para tomar su mano. Alibaba sintió un cierto calor en sus mejillas, que sin duda estaban ruborizadas.

—Gracias. Perdón por preocuparte.

La pelirroja negó con su cabeza.

—No te preocupes. Me siento algo tonta. Sé que fuiste ahí para ser un gladiador, no debería haber reaccionado de esa manera. —Alibaba iba a decirle que no, no debía disculparse por eso, pero nunca pudo decirle nada ya que ella continuó hablando, esta vez con una sonrisa más gentil—. ¿Y cómo derrotaste a la bestia?

Alibaba no pudo evitar sonreír también y comenzó a contarle con lujo de detalles toda la pelea. Desde su sorpresa de que debía pelear con una espada común, la táctica que usó al recordar su niñez para ganar hasta la incredulidad de sus compañeros gladiadores cuando usó el dinero ganado para comprar a Garda y liberarla.

—¿Y ya no intenta matarte?

El rubio negó con su cabeza.

—Para nada, inesperadamente resultó ser alguien muy buena. Incluso duerme conmigo, —un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, Kougyoku lo miró confusa—, aunque prefiero no hablar de aquello… Me costó algo de trabajo convencerla para que no me acompañara y se quedara en Reim.

—Parece que haz tenido unos meses interesantes.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? Me enteré lo de tu padre, lo siento mucho.

—No te preocupes por eso. Suena feo decirlo, pero nunca tuve mucho contacto con él. Koubun Ka se ocupó más de mi crianza que él aunque no voy a negar que me sintiera triste cuando me enteré de su muerte.

Alibaba no se quedó muy convencido por su respuesta y quiso ahondar más. Se sintió culpable y estúpido por estar felizmente contándole todo lo que estuvo haciendo en los últimos meses sin antes preguntarle como se había estado sintiendo durante todo este tiempo. Estaba a punto de abrir su boca para decirle algo, pero la cerró en cuanto vio acercarse a Kouen detrás de ella.

—Kougyoku, es hora de irnos —dijo el príncipe una vez que llegó.

—¡Hermano! —Ella se volteó y se sonrojó de vergüenza cuando lo vio—. Lo siento mucho, mi intención no era tardarme tanto.

—No te preocupes, ya preparamos todo. Sólo ve.

La princesa asintió y miró a su amigo.

—Nos vemos en la cumbre Alibaba. Trataré de ir también y ahí hablaremos más.

—Por supuesto que sí. Adiós Kougyoku.

Sintió su mano ser soltada y vio como la pelirroja se reunía con sus hermanos que lo estaban mirando con fijeza… ¿¡Eran esas miradas asesinas!? La única que lo miraba sin sed de muerte era la primera princesa, que se reía por alguna razón desconocida.

—Mocoso. —Sacó sus ojos de los hermanos Ren para mirar al mayor, que por su parte parecía haberlo estado observando con mucho detenimiento sin que se diera cuenta—. No te pases de listo.

El primer príncipe se dio vuelta y fue reunirse con el resto de su familia, dejando a un Alibaba confundido y, por alguna razón desconocida, completamente aterrado. Algo le decía que no la iba a pasar tan bien la próxima vez que se vieran.

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Comentarios, críticas... todo será bien recibido.


End file.
